


Cathartic future

by LillyUnova



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Books, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Cuddles, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyUnova/pseuds/LillyUnova
Summary: What the future may hold: Ritsu finally confronts his fears and confess what he truly felt for Takano.Rather Cathartic: Lazy mornings allow Haruhiko to thank the universe for leading him to his lover.
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune, Takahashi Misaki/Usami Haruhiko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Cathartic future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lord_Amias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Amias/gifts).



> For the lovely Lord_Amias <3 Not gonna lie I kind of struggled with the Poetica aspect but I did it!! I hope it's fluffy enough. This was apart of a fic trade and they chose Nostalgia or Poetica and I decided to do both.

It seemed as though Onodera Ritsu’s life was filled with nothing but coincidences. From reuniting with his former flame, to essentially moving in with said flame he still couldn’t decide whether or not to curse whatever being resided up in the clouds, or thank them for bringing what was and still is his soulmate back to him.

Their relationship was an emotional rollercoaster with many ups and downs. Their relationship on the brink of ruin, both would be in such a state of euphoria when they happened upon each other. In truth, Ritsu was scared deep down. His life turned a hard left when he had quit his father’s company, never in a million years had he thought they would be reunited. External forces acted upon the very foundations of their love, from his good friend Nao to Haitani and Yokozawa but they somehow prevailed and Ritsu was beyond happy to have gotten through the motions and got out of there with their love and desire for each other intact.

But he had been running away from what he was feeling for so long, trying to build up those walls he had spent 2 years meticulously building up. He was simply scared of history repeating itself, scared of another misunderstanding ripping them apart when they were able to completely rebuild the foundations of their relationship.

The brunette was currently laying on his couch knowing the claws of sleep were never going to drag him to sleep. His thoughts were filled with nothing but his lover, the declarations of love that were out in the open. Ritsu genuinely loved Masamune, there was no one who could open up such emotions out of his heart. He wanted their relationship to be solidified, he wanted a future with him. As much as their relationship was convoluted with many twists and turns, he wanted to return all of the love tenfold.

_ But how? _ Ritsu rolled over and saw a pile of books that were stacked on the counter. He seriously wished that the bookshelf he ordered would just come already. Standing up, he walked up to the pile and took the book that was right in the middle and a wave of nostalgia washed over him. The book in his hand made his mind travel back to 15 years old, it was white day, pure happiness bubbled up inside of him as he was given a notebook filled with notes. Some short while others filled up the page all were of his Senpai’s thoughts pertaining to him, declarations of love and thanking him for coming into his life.

As his thoughts turned to that wonderful gift, the proverbial light bulb went off in his head. A newfound determination rushed inside of him as he quickly ran to his nightstand and grabbed his small notebook, jotting down little bullet notes on a clean page.

Straight from his heart. An idea he knew it was going to be great!

**_/GG/_ **

Another day of work had come and gone far too slow in Ritsu’s opinion. Time always seems to slow down as soon as he stepped foot inside Marukawa publishing, but today he just wanted to talk to the editor-in-chief. Alone. He wasn’t going to run away from his feelings, he was going to do it no matter how embarrassing he found the situation to be. Sun had long since dipped below the horizon letting the moon shine bright, the moonlight illuminating the room.

“Onodera, are you going home?” The man flinched upon hearing Takano’s voice. His eyes darted around the room and concluded that they were the only ones left in the department at that moment.  _ Good we’re alone _ , he could feel his cheeks warm up and taking on a red hue. This was it, no turning back after this -not that he wanted to run away, mind you-

He stood up and grabbed his coat and bag. “Y-yeah, I’m going home now. Have a good evening.”

With each step, the newbie editor could feel his heartbeat accelerate. All throughout the day he could only think of Takano’s reaction, what would he say? Would he be disappointed at the lack of verbal reciprocation? Whatever his reaction was, what he wrote in that note was nothing but genuine. Writing was his way of expressing his true thoughts and the note inside was not an exception.

“T-Takano-san!” He ran to the doors before they were outside and allowed the public to see such an intimate spectacle. His green eyes locked with amber and shyness washed over him. The man hummed, eyes reflecting the question ‘why are you so flustered?’ Taking a deep breath, Ritsu handed over the novel looking down at the floor much like his highschool self. He could feel those familiar hands on his wrist tugging at him, it was obvious there was a place he wanted to take him.

While they sped across the sidewalk, Ritsu’s mind was running a mile a minute.  _ Did he read it? Did he not like it? _ His highschool self was making yet another appearance.  _ Or maybe he wants to read it in front of me. I swear if he does it I’m going to take it back. _ They say imaginative people are more prone to overthinking, Ritsu was sure it was because of his past or was it because of the people around him? Nevertheless, it was a trait Ritsu hated and had a hard time to change.

They stopped speed walking and a sense of familiarity washed over him. Ritsu immediately identified it as the place Ritsu attempted to confess only for his voice to be pathetically drowned out by the pouring rain. The editor turned his gaze to Takano, his eyes scanning the contents within the book before his optics widened at the final page. It seemed he found his little note.

“Takano-sa-” He was cut off by a tight hug and a soft kiss was placed on his lips, no words needed to be said at the moment and he enthusiastically returned the fevered kiss with equal amounts of passion. Ritsu loved that sense of familiarity he felt whenever they shared a kiss, or even just casually brushing their hands against one another.

They unfortunately had to break apart due to much needed oxygen. “Ritsu, I love you. Just know I will remember this for as long as we live.” So many emotions conveyed in a single sentence and if Ritsu listened closely, he could hear his voice breaking towards the end. He held him as if he was about to leave, at that point Ritsu could truly feel Masamune’s love for him.

**_I’m sorry for never saying anything. In truth, I was scared of losing you again, scared of another stupid misunderstanding. While I never said anything, I’m happy we have gotten through those obstacles together. I only wish we could have talked about that misunderstanding all those years ago. I’m sorry for kicking you and disappearing._ **

**_But for all of that heartache and insecurities, I’m happy we were both granted a second chance even though I was stubborn. But throughout our complicated relationship, I remember why I fell for you in the first place._ **

**_I love you Masamune. I always had and I always will, just know that. I’m excited for whatever the future has in store for the two of us._ **

**_~Ritsu Onodera_ **

Perhaps in the back of his head, Ritsu rolled his eyes at how cheesy the note came across but you know what? Screw it, if it was for Masamune he would pour his heart out to show him he never stopped loving him.

* * *

  
_**Rather cathartic** _

One could say Usami Haruhiko had everything together, everything was planned and meticulously executed. From his clothing to business decisions it was all an image Haruhiko now found to be a regular task, as common as breathing.

Emotions were all underneath an indifferent gaze, his facial expressions betrayed absolutely nothing. External feelings were all manufactured, planned out to push a certain narrative or to simply get through whatever social interaction he had to get through. Everything was manufactured all except for his special someone.

Takahashi Misaki, 23 years old, the man who had been with him for a year and the man who he considered his soulmate. He still couldn’t understand how someone so sweet and…average could end up with someone who had such emotional baggage and was born into such a well-known family. He couldn’t understand how he could handle his lack of emotion, he couldn’t understand how those big green eyes could hold so much love towards him.

Admittedly, there were times he wondered if he was going to pull the rug from underneath his feet but a look at those beady green eyes and he could feel himself being transported into a world, just him and his lover all of his worries suddenly vanished.

In his eyes they could weather any storm, they were meant to be with each other and he woke up everyday to himself hugging his lover close and silently thanking the universe for leading him to this man.

The house was silent as it always was, slate grey eyes fluttered open as the sunlight temporarily blinded him. Haruhiko rubbed the tiredness out his eyes, reality overpowering sleep. Today was like any other, his brain was already at work thinking about all the phone calls he would have to answer throughout the day but as he stepped out of the bed, he could distinctly hear a lazy whine coming from the man that was in his arms.

“Come…back…” He swore he could feel his heart melt at the want. Since when did his lover talk in his sleep?

But if it was Misaki, he just couldn’t say no. Especially when it came to his desires, when it came to his lover Haruhiko would do anything to keep the one he loved happy. With a small smile, he laid back in their warm bed pulling the covers over them. Before he allowed himself to slip back into dreamland, he peppered light kisses along his cheek and forehead before holding his lover close.

_I’m here for you. I love you. If I had to go through all the heartache and the loneliness from my childhood to get to you, I would do it over and over again._ With that last thought, he closed his eyes letting sleep overtaking him completely content.

Usami Haruhiko could definitely say he was finally happy with how things turned out for him. Just him and Misaki and lazy mornings such as these.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: yoshiunova
> 
> I hope you enjoyed :) Especially you Issac you talented bean!


End file.
